


Steven vs. Amethyst, alternate ending

by Dieselgod237



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieselgod237/pseuds/Dieselgod237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a longer version of Steven vs. Amethyst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven vs. Amethyst, alternate ending

"Guess who remembered to float!" Steven bumped into a rock and started to fly out of the ruins. Thankfully, Amethyst used her whiplash to tie up Steven. She let out a sigh of relief, but soon realized she had to keep fighting. She yanked hard on the whiplash, pulling Steven at a dangerously fast speed.

Steven slammed into the concrete, creating a crater and sending debris everywhere. The impact shook the entire ruins. A pillar broke from it's foundation and, without notice, toppled over onto amethyst, poofing her. The pillar slammed against the floor, fracturing the entire ruins. The ruins slowly separated.

The action finally stopped when pearl arrived at the scene. "What on earth did you two do?! You've ruined the ruins!" That's when Pearl realized that there wasn't anyone here. 

"Steven? Amethyst?" she called out. She spotted a glimpse of Steven's shirt and gasped. "STEVEN!" Pearl dug through the rocks, trying to uncover Steven. "Steven? are you okay?" She asked with worry. Steven moaned in pain. Pearl sighed in relief. A she turned to the warp pad, she spotted a glimpse of Amethyst's gem. "Ugh, Amethyst, why do you have to get involved in everything!" She bubbled the gemstone and carried Steven and the gemstone to the warp pad. A beam of light shone into space as pearl summoned the warp pad.

* * *

"Steven."

Steven woke up, his vision blurry. As his eyes started to adjust, He found himself in a hospital room in the same hospital where Connie's mom worked. He was in a full body cast which itched like crazy. He saw pearl standing right next to the bedside, smiling. He looked around and saw Garnet standing next to Pearl. 

"Wh-what happened?" he stammered.

"Apparently, you and Amethyst got into a fight. Somehow you really manage to do a number on each other and the ruins," Pearl explained.

"Amethyst... Amethyst! Where is she?"

"She right here." Garnet held up a purple amethyst.

The gem started to glow and take form. When the form stopped glowing, Amethyst appeared. "Steven?!" she looked around the room, confused. She looked in front of her and saw Steven in a full body cast. "STEVEN!" she grasped Steven in a tight hug. "Steven, I don't know what came over me. I just got mad at myself and it just.."

"I know."

"Still friends?"

"Still friends."

* * *

**Finally!**

**If you think this is too short, It's supposed to. It's a little longer version of the episode so it's gotta be short.**

**Like and review!**

**Cock is out.**


End file.
